Bailes, Máscaras y Besos
by Nezumi Shi
Summary: AU. Cada año, la ciudad de Konoha organiza un baile de máscaras. A veces, bailar con un enmascarado es como tener una cita a ciegas. *varias parejas*
1. Máscara de cerezo, Beso estilo Uchiha

Hi, hi! Bueno, a ver... les traigo este fic que va a constar de algunos capítulos. No tiene una trama ni seguimiento o al menos no mucho, pues cada capítulo hablará de una pareja diferente, pero se concentrará en el mismo lugar (el baile). Son cortitos, pero no encontré que más ponerle (siendo honesta), pues no quise poner detalle y detalle y más detalle no necesario (al menos de mi punto de vista). Este capítulo es un SasuSaku y oh! Kami, creo que me salió algo OoC... pero es que! siento difícil para mí el trabajar con personalidades como Sasuke (y qué decir de Itachi o Sai). Ya saben, si notan algún error o algo, se acepta la crítica construcctiva : )

Arigatoo a las que han comentado en mis otros one-shot! Por ahora, disfruten este primer capi y dejen reviews! XD

**

* * *

**

**Bailes, Máscaras y Besos**

**1° Máscara de cerezo. Beso estilo **_**Uchiha**_**.**

El salón estaba bellamente adornado, con el candelabro colgando y con las parejas bailando alegremente, de un lado para el otro; todos con máscaras coloridas, unas rosas y unas negras, como la vida misma; unas con forma de mariposas y otras con un aire de misterio, casi como la del Fantasma de la Ópera.

El baile anual de máscaras de la bella ciudad de Konoha se celebraba, precisamente, cada año y no era necesario llevar pareja – a menos de que tuvieras una –. El tema: máscaras o antifaces – que era lo que la mayoría llevaba –, vestidos y trajes de ocasión, y bailes románticos. Los besos ya venían después – claro, si tenías suerte –, algunos planeados y otros no; después de todo, bailar con alguien enmascarado es como una cita a ciegas, ¿no?

Sakura se miró por última vez en la ventana del salón antes de entrar a éste. Su vestido era verde al igual que su antifaz, ambos brillando y contrastando con su peculiar cabello y con sus ojos verdes.

No es que fuera fanática de aquellas fiestas, pero Ino la había convencido de ir, bueno, convencer era una palabra demasiado suave; 'provocar' era más adecuada. Y es que era la oportunidad perfecta. ¿Para qué? Pues para conquistar al guapo, sexy e increíblemente _perfecto_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, que va. Él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, ¡y eso que compartían más de una clase en la preparatoria! Sin embargo ella, desde niña, estaba enamorada de él; bueno, 'enamorada' no podía ser la palabra adecuada. No podía amarlo si no lo conocía realmente, a menos de que fuera 'amor a primera vista'.

Caminó entre la multitud hasta llegar con sus amigas.

La dulce Hinata lucía un vestido blanco con detalles dorados y un antifaz dorado, brillante a causa de la diamantina. El vestido de Tenten era una combinación entre blancos y rojos al igual que el antifaz, el cual tenía una forma original. E Ino lucía bellísima con su vestido morado y el antifaz con un ligero estampado de flor.

- Vaya, Sakura, por fin decides arreglarte bien. – comentó, burlona, Ino. Desde que habían recuperado su amistad, ambas se llevaban de maravilla, sin embargo la maña de molestarse no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

- Lo mismo digo, Ino-puerca. – respondió ésta. – Luces muy linda Hinata y tú también Tenten, lo digo enserio. –

- G-Gracias, Sakura. – Hinata se sonrojó un poco y sonrió; la chica se cohibía con cualquier halago por parte de quien fuera.

- ¿Ya viste a tu adorado príncipe azul? – inquirió la castaña, sonriendo.

- Aún no… supongo que cuando vea a un grupo de chicas todas juntas, sabré que él está ahí, en medio de todas. – suspiró y las cuatro continuaron platicando.

Estaban ahí la mayoría de los de su preparatoria – considerando que era una ciudad pequeña donde todos se conocían –, pero no había ni un solo rastro de Sasuke. Sí, por allá estaba Naruto junto con Gaara; también Neji, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Kankuro y Shino; y Temari con Shikamaru, quien tenía una cara de total aburrimiento – cosa que se notaba aún con máscara –. Incluso Itachi, el guapo hermano mayor de su príncipe, con sus amigos universitarios.

Pero no Sasuke. Y lo sabía porque Karin le coqueteaba a otro que no era él.

Fue hasta que una mano tocó ligeramente su hombro y le hizo girarse, y he ahí el motivo del calentamiento global: Sasuke lucía un antifaz añil y el traje, que le quedaba bien al igual que todo. Sonreía de lado y Sakura casi escuchó como su corazón se detenía al igual que todos sus demás sentidos.

- ¿Bailas? – fue la simple pregunta. La pelirrosa no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para asentir y, más aún, para conseguir ponerse de pie y no olvidarse de respirar. ¿Era su imaginación o algún sueño? ¿Sasuke si quiera sabía quién era ella o ya enserio el antifaz era demasiado bueno?

La canción era lenta, romántica y perfecta para el momento. La verdad, ella no bailaba – por más de que Ino había intentado enseñarle –, pero Sasuke parecía como si hubiese dedicado una vida entera al baile; se movía despacio, en un mismo lugar a diferencia de las otras parejas que se movían por toda la pista, sin prisas.

- Sakura Haruno, ¿cierto? – la voz era tan sexy, que ella suspiró. – Te he visto, a veces en la biblioteca y otras en las gradas; eres buena en la mayoría de las clases y siempre sacas una buena calificación en los exámenes. –

- No mejores que las tuyas. – agregó ella.

- Sí, iba a decir eso. – y definitivamente tenía un gran ego.

La tonada era diferente a la anterior, pero los pasos de Sasuke seguían siendo los mismos, lentos, pausados y casi románticos. Era como un sueño vuelto realidad.

- Siempre estás viéndome. –

- ¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? – "Disculpa, me perdí en tus ojos.", opinó su Inner, totalmente anonada y apartada del su mundo real.

- Siempre estás viéndome, en mis entrenamientos, en el laboratorio. – repitió él, riendo como sólo él sabía. – Incluso cuando vas a buscar algún libro a la biblioteca y yo estoy ahí; siempre me miras. ¿Por qué? Aún cuando nunca habíamos intercambiado más de una palabra y yo ni siquiera te miraba, ¿te gusto? Nunca has intentado hablarme como las demás, Haruno. –

- Pues claro que no, eso es lógico. Me hubieras ignorado y hubiera sido humillante, ¿sabes, Uchiha? – upss, sin querer lo había llamado por su adorable apellido. - Una cosa es que me gustes y otra muy diferente que esté dispuesta a dejar que pases sobre de mí como con todas las demás. –

- Sí, tienes razón. –

- ¿Cómo que tengo razón? ¿Sabes? Uno en estos casos suele decir cosas como: "No, jamás." o "¿Quién dice?" – reclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño por debajo del antifaz. – Entonces, ¿por qué estás bailando conmigo si no te intereso? –

- Porque luces hermosa esta noche, por eso. –

- ¿Así que lo único que te interesa es el físico? Vaya superficial que resultaste ser, Uchiha, además déjame decirte que... –

- Yo nunca dije eso. – cortó él, sonriendo del lado al estilo 'made in Uchiha'. – Dije que te ves hermosa, porque es la verdad, pero yo nunca dije que no me interesaras. No esperes que de un momento a otro te diga que te amo o que descubrí que eres la mujer de mi vida, Sakura. Pero eres diferente y eso me gusta, así de sencillo. –

- Yo… –

Pero los labios del chico apresaron los suyos e impidieron que continuara. Besaba de manera lenta, suave, pero con algo de agresividad; era imposible definir que tipo de beso era o cómo se sentía, simplemente era tan… pues tan perfecto, tan Uchiha, tan… tan Sasuke.

Cuando la miró, la chica tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín, notorias incluso con el antifaz puesto, y los ojos verdosos seguían entrecerrados. Sonrió de lado y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Beso bien, Haruno? –

¿Qué si besaba bien? ¡Ningún ser sobre la tierra podría igualar aquellos labios de semidios griego con lindo traje! Claro que sí, besaba como ángel caído del cielo. La pelirrosa sonrió.

- Uno no puede dar una opinión sólo con una muestra. –

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, apartando unos cuantos mechones rosas de su camino. Ni siquiera era conciente de en qué momento habían dejado de bailar, pero la canción hablaba de amor.

Entonces, juntó sus labios una vez más.

* * *

Sé que fue algo repentino lo del beso, pero, ya saben, los adolescentes de estos días y sus arrebatos XD (súper anciana, eh). Espero les haya gustado y bueno, ya saben que los reviews hacen feliz a un autor (y a tú nariz). El próximo capítulo va a ser un NaruHina (a menos de que me llegue un art attack para alguna otra pareja). Hasta entonces, Jane!


	2. Máscara Inocente, Beso ¿zorruno?

Hi, hi! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Es un NaruHina, de nuevo cortito (no sé por qué me salen tan cortos!). Como siempre, las críticas constructrivas/felicitaciones/tomatazos/sugerencias son bien recibidas, al igual que los lindos revies ^^ ! En los títulos, "máscara de... o máscara..." las representan a ellas, y el "beso... o beso de..." a ellos; es una palabra, no es que el beso sea necesariamente zorruno, ejemplo.

Y, como toodos sabemos, los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Espero les guste! : )

**

* * *

**

**Bailes, máscaras y besos**

**2° Máscara inocente. Beso… ¿zorruno?**

Aceptándolo, Hinata nunca fue afín a las fiestas, ni siquiera porque su adinerada familia siempre las organizaba en la prestigiosa residencia Hyugga. Y, de no ser porque Tenten e Ino prácticamente la habían obligado a ir, no estaría ahí, en la fiesta de máscaras con el vestido de su madre y un antifaz hecho por ella misma.

Claramente había visto a Sasuke – si es que no se había equivocado – invitar a bailar a Sakura y luego haberla besado. Y la verdad es que se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, ya que debía ser como el baile de la Cenicienta para ella, donde había besado al príncipe que tanto… ¿le gustaba o quería?

Estaba segura de que nadie más que sus amigos, Kiba y Shino, la había reconocido con aquel vestido y con el cabello recogido en un lindo y original peinado ideado por Temari. Los ojos tan peculiares de los Hyugga no se notaban demasiado bajo el antifaz que incluso podía confundir el color un poco, pero, vamos, el cabello era muy obvio como para que nadie se diese cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué estás aquí sola? –

La voz de Kiba la hizo soltar un respingo y girarse para mirarlo. La mayoría tal vez se hubiera esperado que el chico llevara una máscara de perro o algo por el estilo, sin embargo sólo llevaba un antifaz gris con algunas líneas rojas dibujadas.

- Etto… Vine por un p-poco de ponche. – sonrió y se sintió sonrojar un poco, como siempre que alguien le preguntaba algo. – ¿N-No has invitado a nadie a bailar? –

- No hay mucho de donde escoger. – el chico se encogió se hombros mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. – Temari está con Shikamaru, Ino parece muy interesada en bailar con Sai, y no estoy tan desesperado como para bailar con Tenten. –

Y soltó una carcajada. No es que se llevara mal con la castaña, pero amaban molestarse y lo hacían siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Hinata sonrió. Kiba era su amigo desde que tenía memoria y nunca le había dado la espalda ni la había tachado de rara como algunos otros de la preparatoria; eso se lo agradecería toda la vida y en ese momento pensó en bailar con él.

Pero entonces, pasó él frente a ambos. Naruto lucía un traje de gala como todos los demás y la máscara, que le tapaba hasta la nariz, era naranja y tenía una extraña forma de cara de zorro, añadiéndole unos bigotes con algún otro material.

Y Hinata sintió como su corazón daba un brinco antes de 'detenerse'; incluso se olvido de cómo respirar o si quiera de cómo pensar.

- ¿…ta? ¡Hinata! – la de ojos perlados lo miró confundida, con las mejillas sonrojadas. - ¿Estás bien, Hinata? ¿Qué te pasó? – pero entonces el castaño miró al rubio, que ahora charlaba alegremente con Neji. – Ah, Naruto. –

La chica bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sin saber qué más decir; Kiba siempre adivinaba que tenía o por quién se ponía nerviosa.

Él suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a bailar? –

- ¡P-Porque… n-no! – ella tartamudeó al momento que hacía ademanes con las manos. – N-No puedo llegar así nada más y decirle eso, Kiba. –

- Tsk. ¿Por qué no? Es muy fácil. –

- No es cierto. –

- Que sí. –

- N-No. –

- Hinata. –

- Sí. –

- No. –

- Emm… ¿Hinata? –

- ¡Sí! –

- ¡N-No! –

- ¡Hinata! –

- ¡¿Qué?! – la voz de Kiba sonó mucho más fuerte que la de la chica, quién se tapó la boca con las manos al ver a Naruto frente a ellos.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – el rubio sonrió entre dientes mientras le extendía la mano; si hay un momento para desmayarte, este es, Hinata. La chica no se movió un solo centímetro y Kiba, rodando los ojos, la empujó contra Naruto, quien la llevó, casi arrastrando, a la pista de baile.

El castaño los miró, mordiéndose el labio. No la había invitado a bailar y ahora ella estaba bailando con el único dueño de sus sentimientos, con el único que ocupaba cada espacio de su mente y de su corazón; y él, él estaba ahí parado como un idiota. ¿Pero por qué Naruto la había invitado a bailar? Sí, eran buenos compañeros y se llevaban no precisamente bien, pero él siempre la saludaba en los pasillos; pero una cosa era que llevaran una buena relación y otra que él, de la noche a la mañana, la hubiese a bailar.

Entonces miró a Neji, quien soltó una pequeña, inexistente, sonrisa de complicidad. Ah, así que había sido el primo de Hinata quien le había dicho al rubio que la sacara a bailar... Suspiró y fue a buscar a cualquier chica para invitarla a bailar.

- La verdad no te había reconocido. – el rubio sonrió. – Te vez muy linda, aunque no te pareces a la Hinata que yo conozco. – ella sonrió, apenada.

De acuerdo, Naruto no era un rey del baile ni tampoco tenía la gracia natural que su teme-amigo tenía, por más que había tratado de enseñarle; Hinata sabía bailar si de bailes clásicos y lentos se trataba, claro que con horas y horas en el salón principal de la casa Hyugga y con una instructora gruñona e histérica cualquiera aprende, aunque sea, a no pisar a la pareja. Y eso Hinata lo había aprendido muy bien.

No era fácil hablar con la chica, considerando que el rubio hablaba hasta por los codos y ella era todo lo contrario y no era capaz de articular una frase sin tartamudear o sonrojarse – cosa que desesperaba al chico –, así que las preguntas fueron tan simples y banales como cuándo era su cumpleaños, si ya sabía qué iba a estudiar, si le gustaba el ramen y de qué tipo…

Iba todo bien hasta que la música cambió por completo – y cuando se dice 'por completo' es realmente por completo –; los chicos comenzaron a gritar y todos se abalanzaron a la pista al ritmo de una canción mucho más movida que las otras.

- Etto… Naruto, yo no sé bailar esto. – argumentó ella.

- Yo tampoco. – y sonrió.

En otra vida, e incluso en otro momento, lugar o minuto, Hinata jamás hubiera podido bailar de aquella manera. Se movían por toda la pista con pasos totalmente improvisados, con él dándole vueltas y ella girando de vez en vez; no lo notó, pero la gente había comenzado a alejarse para dejarlos a ellos solos y, cuando la canción terminó, se encontró en brazos del rubio, con su cabeza casi en el suelo a causa de una vuelta final. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a soltar chiflidos, y cayó en cuenta de que estaban sólo ellos dos en la pista.

Se sonrojó y colocó sus brazos en el pecho del chico, dándole a entender que estaba casi en el suelo y que deseaba ponerse de pie. Él hizo caso y la ayudó a levantarse, conduciéndola fuera de la pista al tiempo en que comenzaba otra canción movida y los chicos, de nuevo, se abalanzaban para bailar.

- Vaya, espero que Sasuke-teme haya visto eso. Dijo que yo no sabía bailar, ja ¡le pateé el trasero esta vez! – rió para sí mismo, luego la miró. – Nunca pensé que bailar fuera tan genial. –

- H-Hai. – ella sonrió, sonrojada.

- ¿Crees que Sasuke y Sakura vayan a durar? Digo, a él le 'llamaba la atención', pero… nunca imaginé que fuera a besarla. – tenía la mano en la barbilla. - ¡Lo bueno es que ya no me gusta! Si no, sería un gran problema entre el teme y yo. –

- A S-Sakura realmente parece gustarle. – opinó, mirando como aún seguían bailando. – N-No conozco mucho a Sasuke, pero… espero que sea sincero con ella, digo, Sakura es mi amiga y no quisiéramos que sufriera. –

- Y tú, ¿sales con Kiba? –

- ¿Eh? ¡N-No! Kiba y yo sólo somos amigos, pero nada más que eso. – sonrió, haciendo, de nuevo, ademanes con las manos. – No salgo con nadie, a decir verdad, ni tampoco es algo que me interese por el momento. –

Mentía, de acuerdo. Pero no podía ir y decirle: "¡Oh, sí, Naruto! Me has gustado desde que éramos unos niños y me muero por salir contigo." Pues… no, no y no.

- Supongo que no. ¿Has notado que Shikamaru sale con Temari? No entiendo que le vio, es un flojo que no hace más que ver las nubes. – ¿apenas lo notaba? – Neji dice que a esa chica, la de nuevo ingreso, ¡Matsuri!, le gusta Gaara, pero yo no lo creo; una cosa es que siempre lo esté viendo, se sonroje cuando habla con él y que se ponga nerviosa con sólo verlo… pero eso no es una señal clara, ¿o sí? –

- Etto…, pues… yo creo que sí. Digo, son señales b-bastante obvias. –

- ¿Enserio? Bah… nadie nunca me cuenta nada. –

Hinata rió ligeramente, cubriendo su boca con su mano. Y es que era imposible no reírse estando el hiperactivo 'cabeza hueca' presente, porque una cosa era reírse de él – como todos habían hecho cuando eran niños – y otra muy distinta reírse con él. La Hyugga siempre rió con él, aún cuando no la notaba, aún cuando él sólo se concentraba en Sakura, ella sonreía porque él era su razón de sonreír.

A sus casi dieciocho años, los sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, aunque él no la viera como algo más que una buena compañera o, en un caso menos probable, como a una amiga lejana. Ella sí lo amaba, ¿cómo? El corazón no obedece razones ni tampoco actúa de manera cuerda, le gusta el peligro y siempre elige la misión más arriesgada de todas, sea cual sea.

Naruto tenía algo, algo que nadie tenía ni tendría jamás. ¿Y qué si no le correspondía? Ella sólo deseaba estar a su lado, apoyarlo y hacerlo saber que contaba con ella para lo que fuera, aunque él sólo eligiera a la 'amiga'. Le entregaba su corazón y no le pedía nada a cambio, salvo, tal vez, que no la alejara de su lado por tanto como el tiempo se los permitiera así.

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –

¿Eh? ¿Naruto haciendo una pregunta de amor a Hinata? Definitivamente era una noche de preguntas y confusiones.

- Sólo una vez. –

Los labios le temblaban y sentía las mejillas arder de lo rojas que seguro estarían; el pecho se dañaría, seguro, de lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón. Pero era ahora o nunca, tal vez jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad así y, por rara vez, Hinata deseaba perder el miedo de triunfar y ser alguien, de cumplir un sueño más.

- ¿Y de quién? –

- D-De…–

Si alguna vez la chica deseó matar y a la vez abrazar a alguien, fue ésa. Al parecer, Sai y otro chico de la preparatoria llevaban todo un rato discutiendo hasta que, por fin, llegaron a la parte de los golpes. Reconoció la voz de quien gritaba que pararan como la de Ino, pero no le importó en ese momento; para evitar caerse, el pelinegro se sostuvo de la mesa y empujó a alguien, alguien que resultó ser su rubio.

No fue un beso largo, tal vez ni siquiera fue romántico o placentero, fue cortó, suave, imprevisto; sólo un pequeño roce entre sus labios y los de él, un roce que nadie más notó, un roce que hizo a Hinata la chica más feliz de todo el mundo.

- ¡Sai estúpido! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a la mesa! – a juzgar por la voz, ése era Karin, participante del comité que decoración del baile. – ¡Serán hombres! –

Los orbes azules del rubio se abrieron más de lo normal y lucieron adorables a través de la máscara de zorro.

- L-Lo lamento. – sonreía de manera torpe.

La chica quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto, pero se limitó a sonreír como no había sonreído en toda la noche.

- ¡No me interesa si él empezó o tú le seguiste! ¡Fuera de mi vista antes de que te cobre hasta que estás respirando mi aire, Sai! – gritaba Karin, mirando la mesa, ahora tirada el suelo, con el mantel todo manchado de ponche. Ponche que, por suerte, no manchó el vestido de la ojiperlada.

Ya nadie prestaba atención a la pelea y bailaban alegremente una canción ni tan tranquila ni tan movida como las anteriores.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – repitió, sonriendo de manera adorable, a lo que ella colocó su mano encima de la de él y se encaminaron a la pista.

Naruto no era nada perfecto y era precisamente eso en lo que recaía su encanto.

Y si Hinata pudiese, bailaría con él por siempre.

Aunque 'siempre' es mucho tiempo para algunos, para otros nunca es suficiente.

* * *

Bueno, como verán no fue un "beso" exactamente, pero pienso que ellos sí necesitan su tiempecito para todo; de nuevo, Kiba no es correspondido . Ojalá les haya gustado y siéntase libres de pedirme alguna pareja (intentaré lo mejor que pueda) y ¿por qué Sai y "el chico" peleaban? Bueno, creo que es algo obvio ¬¬ . Como sea, nee, nos leemos! y arigatoo a todas las que han comentados en mis fics! ^^


End file.
